This invention relates to a training aid for personnel involved with explosive ordnance disposal and other related tasks in training for bomb deactivation.
In the training of personnel for explosive ordnance disposal, it is important for safety reasons that the deactivation of a bomb be simulated in every minute detail to avoid the physical hazard associated with the actual explosive device. In the past it has been the practice in the art to duplicate the actual shell from which the explosive has been removed and then dismantled by the disposal personnel. In addition, it was customary to use original equipment, molds and drawings as training aids. However, in recent years the development of munitions using expensive hardware and equipment have made it costly to use the actual equipment for training aid purposes. Furthermore, the size of the weapon systems have made it cumbersome and costly to use for training purposes.